


Yes my Lord

by GrellSutcliff



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellSutcliff/pseuds/GrellSutcliff





	Yes my Lord

"Sebastian get here now!" The familiar bellowing echoed through the halls of the Phantomhive manor, as he prim and proper butler sighed softly to himself slowly and walked into the main hall "Yes my young lord, is everything alright?" Sebastian inquired softly, before feeling a knife thrown at him , to which he caught very easily.

"This breakfast is vile Sebastian. I simply wont eat it. This is the second time this week you have failed to produce anything even remotely edible" Ciel snarled as he pushed back in his chair and went to storm off, but jumped slightly, the demon in front of him, stabbing the knife into the wooden table hard. 

"My apologies my young lord. There is no excuse for my actions. I shall willingly take any punishment that you might have for me" the butler bowed softly, hand over his heart slightly, looking at the shorter person, the red in his eyes flickering for a moment, before Ciel smirked to himself "My room then Sebastian. Time to punish you like the naughty dog you are" 

Sebastian held back a slight growl as he looked up to see his master walking away, the heels of his shoes clicking ever so slightly on the marble floor "Yes my lord" he growled, and followed behind him. 

The moment he stepped into the room he felt himself on his knees, collar around his neck "My Lord?" he asked slightly confused as he knew that it would be very easy to break out of such a simple restraint. Ciel slowly held up a pair of leather wrist cuffs and smirked, "Hands behind your back" 

Sebastian growled slightly, but obeyed "Yes...my lord" he hissed out, feeling humiliated and degraded. How dare a meer human try and dominate a demon like himself, but a tiny part of him didnt seem to mind this much. Ciel slowly walked back around and slapped the demon across the face hard and smirked "Of Sebastian you look so pathetic like this"

After almost an hour of this routine, of Ciel spouting abuse and slapping him, the demon was growing aroused and irritated, before he tore the cuffs off and pinned the younger to the bed "Enough games. Time for me to show you what a real punishment is like" he growled into the Earl Phantomhives ear, making the smaller person shiver ever so slightly under him

"What the hell are you trying to do Sebastian..." Ciel yelled but blushed as he felt a hand between his legs, cheeks flushed slightly as he stopped fighting his butler, letting the stronger being slowly stroke and touch him, causing him to become hard fast in his shorts.

Sebastian flipped the child over and leaned over him, pulling his shorts down just enough "Im going to punish you now my lord and you will like it." He growled slowly pushing his erection against Ciels entrance, feeling the person under him tense up. "Sebastian you cant, that doesnt go in there....its going to hurt" He cried out, arousal and worry in his voice.

The demon smirked and slowly extended his black wings, kissing over Ciels neck as he pushed inside of him, a loud moan of pain and pleasure leaving both of them, Ciels small frame arching against the demons hands, one hands scratching down the earls back as the young child moaned, touching himself

"Sebastian i want to...please let me..." He gasped, panting loudly, the black haired demon chuckling slightly as he gripped Ciels throat lightly "Begging me? Yes my lord" he purred as he stroked him slowly, pushing the Earl over the edge, with sebastians name tumbling from his lips, the demon emptying himself inside of the child, excess dribbling out.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes god knows how long later and whimpered in pain, the demon butler slowly standing by the bed "Oh good, your awake now my lord. Remember that the Lady Elizabeth will be over within the next hour or two for a lunch with you. Lets get you prepared. If you dont treat her well...ill punish you again" He smirked, seeing the blush on the Earls cheeks, as Ciel nodded.

"Yes my butler"


End file.
